


Revenge

by mittamoo



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drinking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittamoo/pseuds/mittamoo
Summary: She has no idea how she ended up drinking with Chas Dingle, but Chrissie finds that she quite likes her





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 (25th July) - Chrissie ships (any romantic pairings with Chrissie, both canon and non-canon)  
> Short but I hope you enjoy!

Chrissie’s life is in free-fall. Her husband has been sleeping with another man, for months, before they were married even. She only found out because the man her husband had been sleeping with had come into her kitchen and let the poison spill from his mouth in acid anger that burned away her whole life as she had known it. She realises that almost every moment in her relationship since coming to the village had been a lie, maybe even before them. She thinks about how every gesture and romantic word that had come out of Robert’s mouth had meant nothing because the whole time he had been doing the same with somebody else. She doesn’t know if she hates him more for screwing her husband or if she hates him more for the way he carelessly tore her marriage to the ground. She certainly doesn’t know why she’s sat drinking with pub landlord and mother of the man who screwed her husband, Chas Dingle, in that very same kitchen.

She finds that she likes Chas, the woman is charismatic and funny, she has no idea how this woman could have possibly raised a man like Aaron, though she supposes that some would wonder about her and Lachlan. Together they drink through far too much wine and talk about everything and nothing. They natter on about meaningless things between complaining about their husband and son respectively. She’s so angry, at Robert, at Aaron, at herself for not seeing it before but she’s surprised that her hatred of Aaron doesn’t extend to Chas.

“Aaron’s in love with him” Chas speaks after a beat of silence “My little boy is in love with Robert Flamin’ Sugden and it’s going to get him killed”

Chrissie doesn’t have much more to offer than a vaguely sympathetic sound, because frankly she doesn’t actually care, she hates Aaron just as much as she hates Robert in this moment in time, it’s because of him that her marriage is over, to her he’s little more than a home-wrecking thug. She does feel for Chas though, after all Chrissie knows what it is to fear for her son, to fear the choices that he might make. Chrissie is a lot of things, but right now the bigger person she is not, she wants to do something that she knows will upset both her cheating husband and the man he cheated with him. She wants them both to hurt too, which is why when Chrissie leans forward and presses her mouth against Chas’. _It feels more than a little bit like revenge._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
